Ima Anata wa, Watashi no mono da!
by Disshu Daisuki
Summary: Takumi x Akiko, Masaki x Akiko, Ryuji x Asaka and To-i x Rina ! Un This ff is my first ff in Dish's fandom. Lol


_**Ima.. Anata wa, Watashi no mono da!**_

**「今****..****あなたは私のものだ！ ****- Now.. You're mine!****」**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Disclaimer : Which is certainly not mine~ (-,-")/**

**Author : Ryuji Kitamura desu.. (*^o^*)**

**Warn : Typo (s), OOC, AT, Smut, etc**

**Genre : Romance, Smut, Incest and Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**·**

**Author Note (A/N) :**

**WARN TO READERS!**

**This fanfic is full with hot kisses scane.**

**So think again if you want to read this fanfic while your age are still young.. (-/-)V**

**·**

**·**

**Cast :**

**Takumi Kitamura**

**Akiko Mizuhashi**

**Ryuji Yabe**

**Angelina Koizumi**

**To-i Tachibana**

**Asaka Yamamoto**

**Masaki Kobayashi**

**etc.**

**·**

**·**

**~ Ima.. Anata wa, Watashi no mono da! ~**

"Daikirai yo, Taku—"

Takumi segera menarik Akiko kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Akiko hanya terdiam didalam pelukan Takumi, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dan hangat ketika didalam pelukan Takumi.

"Aishiteru yo, Akiko Mizuhashi. Zettai ni shiawase ni suru kara~!" bisik Takumi yang terdengar pilu, Akiko melepaskan pelukan Takumi. Jari jemarinya bergerak dengan pelan menyentuh pipi Takumi dengan lembut, membuat Takumi merasakan hangat dan lembutnya tangan Akiko.

"Gomen'nasai. Aku salah menilaimu, Takumi-kun." ucap Akiko pelan.

"Ai shitemo ii, Takumi Kitamura?" ucap Akiko pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau..."

Akiko mencium bibir Takumi dengan lembut, membuat Takumi terkejut dan tentunya wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ciuman yang dilakukan dengan perasaan tulus, bukan karena nafsu. Butiran crystal bening perlahan-lahan menetes dari mata indah Akiko, tangan Takumi menyentuh pipi Akiko dan menghapus butiran crystal tersebut. Akiko melepaskan ciumannya dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Takumi, Akiko menggeleng cepat.

"Iie. Aku hanya menyesal~ Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari perasaanmu." jawab Akiko cepat.

"Haha.. Sudahlah~" kekeh Takumi pelan, Akiko menyikut pinggang Takumi."Urusai yo."

"Oh.. Baby kimi ni konya anki shita serifu tsutaeru yo, Dakedo itsumade kimi wo matte mo, Machiawase no basho ni konai Oh My God~~"

"Eh?"

"Yume, ka?"

Akiko membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna lavender lembut. Setelah matanya bisa menerima cahaya dengan benar, ia menoleh kearah meja kecil yang terletak disamping ranjangnya dan meraih ponselnya yang tadi berdering.

"Masaki-kun, huh? Kenapa dia menelfonku pagi-pagi sekali?" batin Akiko seraya memencet tombol hijau yang tersedia dilayar monitor ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Setelah selesai berbicara dalam beberapa ditelfon, Akiko mematikan telfonnya dan menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya dan beranjak duduk. Otaknya kembali ingat pada mimpi yang barusan ia alami, Akiko mencoba mengingat wajah dan nama sosok lelaki yang muncul di dalam mimpinya. Akiko merasa aneh dengan mimpinya itu.

"Aaaahhh.. Mou~!" Akiko mendumel pelan dan melirik jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6:43.

Akiko segera beranjak dari ranjang dan menyambar piyama berwarna ungu muda yang tergantung digantungan samping lemarinya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia dikamarnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah hingga masuk kedalam bathtub, tangannya memutar menghidupkan keran shower dengan air hangat.

"T...akuya? T...akashi? T...akeru?" Akiko menggeleng pelan ketika otaknya menyebut ketiga nama tersebut. Akiko menyelam lebih dalam dan menyabuni tubuhnya.

**~ Ima.. Anata wa, Watashi no mono da! ~**

Akiko tersenyum dan menatap bayangannya yang terpantul dari cermin. Ia tampak sangat feminim dan cantik dengan kemeja berwarna ungu dan rok panjang berwarna putih serta jepit rambut berwarna emas yang menyelip dibagian poninya. Meski memakai pakaian tertutup seperti itu, namun tetap saja lekuk-lekuk tubuh Akiko terlihat. Namun setidaknya ia sudah memakai pakaian tertutup, agar pria hidung belang tidak akan mendekatinya. Akiko menyambar tas selempang yang berisi buku-buku, laptop, ponselnya, tugas-tugasnya. Maklum saja, status Akiko sekarang adalah mahasiswi dari University of Tokyo dan mengambil S2 dengan jurusan dibidang musik. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah gadis multi-telent yang keras kepala dan tidak sembarangan.

"Ceklek..."

Pintu kamar Akiko terbuka, Akiko melirik dari pantulan cermin, melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Sosok lelaki tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dibalut kemeja berwarna hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Ada apa, Ryuji-niisan?" tanya Akiko heran dengan sosok lelaki tadi yang ternyata kakak angkat dari Akiko.

"Iie. Cepatlah sedikit, Akichan! Kau tahu kan, kalau Riko-baasan akan mengomel jika sarapan harus menunggu seseorang.." ucap Ryuji, Akiko hanya tertawa pelan. "Wakatta yo, Ryuji-niisan.."

Akiko dan Ryuji keluar dari kamar Akiko, mereka berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang cukup membuat kaki Akiko pegal. Setibanya dibawah, mereka berdua segera menuju ruang makan yang lumayan luas, disana sudah ada yang menunggu mereka. Namun syukurlah nenek mereka yang tadi Akiko dan Ryuji bicarakan, Riko-baasan belum tiba. Riko Mizuhashi adalah nenek dari Akiko dan Ryuji yang bersifat galak dan tidak suka menunggu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu.." Akiko membungkukkan badannya tanda memberi hormat lalu setelah itu mencium pipi Hiromu, sepupunya yang masih berusia tiga tahun.

"Akiko-neechan!" sorak Hiromu senang, Akiko hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu, Hiromu-kun! Lihaat.. Riko-baasan sudah datang~" ajak Akiko, Hiromu mengangguk.

"Good boy~"

Akiko segera duduk dikursi tepat berhadapan dengan sang kakak, Ryuji, sementara Hiromu duduk didekat kedua orang tuanya (Runa dan Akira). Runa merupakan kakak dari Ibu Akiko dan Ryuji, Rika. Keluarga Mizuhashi pun mulai sarapan bersama. Setelah selesai sarapan, Rika menyerahkan kotak bekal o-bento untuk Ryuji dan Akiko sebelum mereka berdua berangkat pergi.

"Ittekimasu.."

Akiko dan Ryuji pamit dan berjalan mendekati mobil bugatti veyron yang sudah siap mengantar mereka. Dan tentunya Ryuji lah yang menyetir mobil ini. Akiko masuk kedalam kursi penumpang bagian belakang, sementara Ryuji duduk dibelakang stir.

"Are you ready?" tanya Ryuji.

"Mmm.." jawab Akiko.

Mobil tersebut melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan kediaman Mizuhashi yang luas. Akiko hanya melihat-lihat kearah jendela, entah memikirkan apa. Sementara Ryuji sibuk menyetir, sesekali ia melirik adiknya dari kaca spion.

"Kenapa, Akichan?" tanya Ryuji, mengejutkan lamunan Akiko.

"Iie. Nandemonai~" jawab Akiko cepat.

"Hmmm..."

Akiko bersandar dan melihat kedepan. Ryuji berhenti menyetir, menunggu lampu merah menjadi lampu hijau. Ryuji dan Akiko melanjutkan pendidikan kuliah mereka bersama-sama di University of Tokyo. Hanya beda jurusan, Ryuji mengambil jurusan management, sementara sang adik mengambil jurusan musik. Ryuji hanya beda beberapa tahun dari Akiko, Akiko berusia duapuluh satu tahun, sementara Ryuji duapuluh enam tahun. Setelah lampu hijau, Ryuji segera melajukan mobilnya dan itu membuat Akiko tersentak kaget, kepalanya menghantam kursi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Gomen'nasai, Akichan!" seru Ryuji sambil menyetir, sesekali melirik ke kaca spion.

"Aissshh.. Ya~" jawab Akiko sedikit kesal seraya membenahi tataan poninya yang menjadi sedikit berantakan.

"Hahaha.. Penampilan itu nomer satu, yah?" ejek Ryuji, Akiko meliriknya dengan tatapan deathglare,

"Urusai. Aku kan wanita, Baka! Fokus saja menyetir.." ujar Akiko, Ryuji hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hai-hai, Akiko-baachan!"

"Nani?!"

Akhirnya, Akiko dan Ryuji sampai di University of Tokyo. Akiko melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7:12. Akiko tersenyum senang karena ia tidak terlambat dan segera turun dari mobilnya. Ryuji meraih tangan Akiko dan menggandengnya hingga kedalam gedung kampus, setelah itu mereka berpisah karena ruangan kelas mereka yang berbeda.

Akiko melangkahkan kakinya menelesuri koridor dan mencari kelasnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan kelasnya, tangannya meraih knop pintu kelasnya dan memutarnya. Pintunya terbuka lebar dan Akiko melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Akichan!" Masaki langsung memeluk tubuh Akiko dengan erat begitu Akiko memasuki kelasnya. Akiko hanya tersenyum tipis dengan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di pipinya dan melepaskan pelukan Masaki dengan perlahan.

"Ohayou, Masaki-kun.." ucap Akiko seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ohayou, Akichan!" sahut Masaki.

"Ohya.. Apa benar yang kamu bilang tadi pagi, Masaki-kun?" tanya Akiko, Masaki mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang soal tugas-tugasmu hilang. Tadi pagi kamu menelfonku dan berkata seperti itu~" ujar Akiko, Masaki hanya terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok!"

"Eh? Dasar.." Akiko mencurutkan bibirnya, Masaki semakin terkekeh karena melihat expresi sahabatnya.

"Ahh.. Sudahlah~"

Akiko berjalan mendekati kursinya dan duduk disana. Akiko tidak perlu menunggu lama, dosen yang mengajar segera datang. Mahasiswa/i berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ke dosen tersebut, termasuk Akiko tentunya. Setelah itu, pelajaran dimulai dengan tenang.

**~ Ima.. Anata wa, Watashi no mono da! ~**

"Ittadakimasu~"

Akiko menikmati o-bento nya bersama sahabatnya, Masaki dan Rina diatas atap gedung kampusnya. Tentunya jam pelajaran sudah berlalu, sehingga Akiko dengan bebas bisa menikmati bekal siangnya disana. Itulah kebiasaan Akiko, Masaki dan Rina sejak SMA, menghabiskan bekal makan siang bersama-sama diatas atap.

"Masaki-kun.." panggil Akiko, Masaki menoleh.

"Emmm?"

"Aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanya Akiko.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, bisakah kamu mengajariku cara memainkan gitar akustik?" tanya Akiko dengan sedikit semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya, walau tipis.

"Emmm.. Gimana, yah~" Masaki berfikir sejenak.

"Gomen'nas—"

"Daijoubu! Aku mengerti kok.." Akiko memotong ucapan Masaki.

"Kalau saja aku bisa memainkan gitar akustik, aku yang akan mengajarimu.." ujar Rina, Akiko hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Rina. "Arigatou, Rina!"

"Maaf ya, Akichan!" Masaki merasa bersalah, Akiko hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kamu sangat sibuk kan, Masaki-kun?" ucap Akiko, Masaki mengangguk.

"Aku pikir kamu bisa memainkan semua jenis gitar. Kamu kan hebat~" seru Masaki.

"Walaupun aku bisa memainkan banyak alat musik. Tapi aku masih saja memiliki kekurangan, Masaki-kun~!" ucap Akiko dengan bibir dimajukan, manyun lebih tepatnya.

"Hahaha.." Masaki tertawa geli dengan ekspresi sahabatnya yang menurutnya entah lucu, menggemaskan atau menggelikan.

Rina, Masaki dan Akiko sudah selesai menikmati o-bento masing-masing. Setelah selesai makan, mereka kembali memasukan kotak bekalnya dan beranjak turun dari atap sekolah.

**~ Ima.. Anata wa, Watashi no mono da! ~**

"Tadaima!"

Akiko melangkah dengan riang masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bermodel rumah eropa. Disusul dengan Ryuji berjalan tepat dibelakangnya.

'Sepi dan Hening'

"Kok sepi?" tanya Akiko, biasanya ada saja Hiromu datang dan bermanja-manja dengannya saat ia pulang dari kampus.

"Entahlah.." jawab Ryuji seraya berjalan menaiki tangga hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Ayase-san!" Akiko memanggil nama maid yang ada disampingnya. Yap, maid pribadi milik Akiko, walau Akiko sudah mengatakan pada Hiroki, Ayahnya, bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan maid dan bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri. Namun Hiroki tetap saja memberi Akiko seorang maid, dengan alasan Akiko tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjakan sesuatu. Cukup suruh maid saja. Tapi, sepertinya Akiko bukan tipe wanita yang suka bermalas-malasan dalam mengerjakan apapun.

"Ada apa, Ojousama?" ucap Ayase sedikit membungkuk.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Akiko.

"Katanya tuan Hiroki-sama dan keluarga akan menjemput sepupu jauh Ojousama yang akan datang dari Amerika." jawab Ayame sopan.

"Eeeehhhh?! Aku barutau kalau aku masih punya sepupu jauh.. Arigatou, Ayase-san."

"Em, Ojousama? Saya mau menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda, Saya permisi dulu." pamit Ayase, Akiko hanya mengangguk yang mengartikan mempersilahkan Ayase pergi.

Akiko menghela nafas dan berjalan menaiki tangga, tentunya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan menunggu Ayase selesai menyiapkan air hangat sambil duduk-duduk diatas ranjang. Tangannya meraih earphone yang tergeletak diatas mejanya, ia sambungkan earphone tersebut ke iPod nya.

_Ashita no imagoro wa mouko no machi ni.. Kimi ga inai to omoi taku nakute~_

_Ebisu eki made kazoeru ippo.. Kisatsu guchi de tachidomatte iru~_

_Haru natsu koete sugoshita aki fuyu, Utsumuku shisen no saki ni ame furu!_

_Sabishiku oyogu kaze, Kimi to boku.._

"Ojousama.." Akiko menoleh.

"Emmm?"

"Air hangatnya sudah siap. Apa pakaiannya juga mau disiapkan, Ojousama?" tanya Ayase, Akiko menggeleng cepat. "Biar aku sendiri yang memilih pakaianku. Arigatou Gozaimasu,Ayase-san!"

Ayase segera pamit keluar. Akiko beranjak dari ranjangnya dan melepaskan earphone yang melengket ditelinganya. Ia menyambar handuk tebal berwarna softpink, tentunya tidak lupa mengunci kamarnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

**~ Ima.. Anata wa, Watashi no mono da! ~**

"Akiko-neechan.." tangan mungil Hiromu mengguyuk-guyuk tubuh Akiko yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Akiko membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan menatap Hiromu. "Hiromu-kun? Kamu sudah pulang, yah?" tanya Akiko, Hiromu hanya mengangguk.

"Neechan, katanya Lika-bachan culuh Neechan turun dan ke luangan kelualga.." ujar Hiromu dengan logatnya yang sedikit cadel.

"Mmm.. Baiklah! Tunggu yah.."

Akiko segera beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang habis bangun tidur. Setelah itu Akiko mengajak Hiromu turun dan tentunya segera menuju ruang keluarga Mizuhashi.

"Sumimasen.."

Akiko membuka pintu ruang keluarga Mizuhashi dengan pelan. Seluruh isi ruangan memperhatikan Akiko. Akiko dan Hiromu akhirnya masuk dan Akiko kembali menutup pintu. Tiba-tiba Hiromu menarik lengan Akiko dan berlari dengan riang pada sosok lelaki yang duduk diatas sofa. Akiko terbelalak ketika melihat sosok lelaki tersebut. Apakah ini mimpi, lagi?

"Takumi-niichan!" seru Hiromu seraya memeluk Takumi, sosok lelaki tampan yang disebut dengan nama 'Takumi' hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Hiromu. Sementara Akiko hanya bengong dan ingatannya kembali pada mimpi yang ia alami tadi pagi.

"Dia.. Dia kan yang ada di mimpiku!" inner Akiko tersentak.

**-OWARI-**

A/N : Sumimasen! Ini adalah ff pertamaku di fandom DISH/, CUSTOMIZE and CHOUTOKKYUU.. Jadi maafin yah kalau amburadul begini.. :3


End file.
